


If I Could See Your Face Once More.

by thehalflingwhonoonewants



Series: Marvel Verse - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. era and beyond. [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Daddy Steve, Gen, Lillith is sad, Peggy's Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalflingwhonoonewants/pseuds/thehalflingwhonoonewants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillith attempts to deal with Peggy's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could See Your Face Once More.

Lillith knew she was going to outlive everyone in her life. Short of injury, she wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to age and whither and fade, but all those around her would.

She'd lost people before. Steve, though he'd come back to her. Angie, although by the time that had happened, they'd not spoken in a good ten to fifteen years. The Howling Commandoes, although after the war, she rarely saw them. Howard, though he lived on in Tony, sweet Tony who was so like his Father.

It was the loss of Peggy that destroyed her. She hadn't been there to say goodbye. No one had told her that Peggy was fading, until she got a call from the Director, gently informing her that Peggy Carter had passed.

Lillith hadn't cried. She'd hung up the phone and gone on with her day, not knowing what else to do.  
She didn't cry when she was told she would not be allowed to attend the funeral. With the world in the state that it was in, her existence needed to be protected now more than ever.

It wasn't till a week after Peggy's body had been lowered into the ground, was Lillith able to visit.

She'd approached the headstone alone, kneeling before the polished marble and trying to think of the correct thing to say, in such a situation.  
Not that Peggy could even hear her. She was gone. No one remained, once death had claimed them.

"I am sorry!" Suddenly came rushing out of her mouth, and she realised she knew exactly what to say.  
"Peggy, I am sorry. I am sorry I was not there and... And I am sorry that I never called you Mother. That was wrong of me, because that is who you are-were. My Mother, who cared for me since such a young age. I could not let go of the life I had once had, but I should have done. I am sorry I did not realise this fact sooner... I am sorry you never got to hear me say this..." Her breathing was coming in shuddering gasps as she finally let loose the tears.  
"I love you, Mama."

Resting her head against the cool marble, Lillith imagined she was a little girl once more, and that cool, hard stone was Peggy's soft skin.  
Her frame shook violently as she struggled for breath. Her heart was beating too fast, faster than it had since everything had leveled out, and Lillith knew that she should sleep.  
But she didn't want to. She wanted to remain in her Mama's imaginary embrace until her heart beat so fast that it stopped and the pain stopped with it. She wanted to believe like humans did, in life after death. In a place where everyone was waiting for her to join them.

Her view blackened as she continued to fight for breath.

"Oh Elfling." The voice was familiar, but Lillith ignored it. He'd come back, she'd been able to make amends with Steve, now was her time to try and make things better with Peggy. With her Mama.

Strong arms moved her, and Lillith found she didn't have the strength to fight, even though she so desperately wanted to.

"Shhh, sweet girl. You need to calm down a little. Peggy wouldn't want to see you this sad." The words from Steve were meant to be comforting as he held her, but they simply made Lillith feel worse. She was disappointing Peggy even now!

"I... Want... My... Mama!" The words were that of a child, Lillith's hoarse voice unable to disguise the clear intent behind her statement.

"I know." Was Steve's simple reply as he cradled her close, treating her like she was still the tiny girl he'd once carted around Europe.  
Lillith wanted to repeat her demand. To scream it up to the sky until someone listened and brought Peggy back to her, but her throat betrayed her and the words wouldn't leave her brain, where they span, repeating louder and louder.  
She continued to sob, her chest heaving and her vision blurring from more than just the tears.

"Time to calm down, Elfling. Just a little, okay? Don't want you getting sick." He was still talking to her as if she was small. Normally Lillith would have protested, but right now she wanted to crawl inside his coat and be that little girl again. His hand was gently rubbing her stomach, the way it had when she'd snuck into their sleeping bag because she was cold.  
"Just breathe a little slower for me, you can do it."

And with the help of Captain America, Lillith slowly calmed until she fell asleep in his arms, the two of them still sat before the smooth marble that marked Peggy's final resting place.


End file.
